Brittana: Deleted Scenes
by MissHeatherMichelle
Summary: Basically rewriting season 3 because I am not so happy with what the writers have done with Brittana. Really just adding in all the "deleted scenes" between the two of them! Brittana


**Episode One: The Purple Piano Project**

**A/N: Okay so yes, yet another story by me. I realize I have a lot going on, but I just get ideas in my head and have to do something with them!**

**Hope you enjoy it! :)  
><strong>

Santana pulls up to Brittany's house early in the morning. It was their first day of senior year, and they of course had an early Cheerio's practice. It was still dark outside, and she definitely felt like she should still be asleep. She was still in the habit of going to bed super late, and hadn't been able to fall asleep early enough last night, which meant she got about three hours of sleep. It also didn't help that she was _not_ a morning person.

She slides down in her seat, and lets her eyes slip closed as she waits for Brittany to come outside. It doesn't take long and she hears her passenger door open up, making her eyes open and look over to see Brittany bouncing in her car with a bright smile.

"Hey San." Brittany greets, leaning over to kiss the Latina on her cheek.

The brunette instantly smiles, and sits up a little straighter in her seat. Brittany always kissed her cheek, and did way worse than that, but the small action still gave her butterflies. "How are you so damn chipper at 5:30 in the morning?" Santana grumbles, reaching for the gearshift to put her vehicle into drive.

Brittany simply shrugs her shoulders, the smile not fading away from her face, as she reaches over and starts flipping through the radio stations. Finally she gives up and sits back in her seat with a huff, because nothing was on at this hour except crappy radio shows.

They finally pull up to school and Santana puts the car into park, before turning to her best friend only to see her pouting. Santana's brows scrunch up in confusion, and she turns her body towards the blonde, "Britt what's the matter?" She asks, concerned. Minutes ago the blonde was all freaking sunshine and rainbows like she always is, and now she was just a big rain cloud.

The blonde looks up at the school, "I don't want the summer to be over." She says, looking over at her best friend. She gives Santana her puppy dog pout and the brunette just about melts at her adorableness. "It was perfect, and now it's going to be different." She says softly, averting her eyes from Santana down to her lap, where she has her hands clasped together.

Santana looks away from the blonde, and inhales deeply, "Yeah, it will be." She confirms, nodding her head. She glances over at Brittany who has her shoulders slumped over, "Brittany, I want to be out but you know how hard it is for me." She says her tone desperate. She didn't want to disappoint Brittany, but she just couldn't come out. She couldn't handle all the talks and the looks from people. She wasn't that strong; she only acted like she was.

"I know." Brittany concludes. She looks over at Santana, and offers her the best smile she could muster up. She didn't understand why this was so hard for the brunette, but she knew it was, and she didn't want Santana feeling bad. She'd almost lost Santana, because she pushed her too hard, so now she was going to let her come out at her own time.

Brittany reaches over and takes Santana's hand in her own, giving it a reassuring squeeze, making Santana look up and smile at her.

**o0o0o**

Santana makes her way through the lunch line and was just about out when she sees Jacob and his camera crew approaching her. She rolls her eyes when she feels him tap on her shoulder, but plasters on a giant fake smile for the camera and turns towards him as he asks her a question about what she was going to do senior year.

"Senior year is all about being the Cheerio's _top_ hoe." She says with a smile. This was her year, and she was determined to be captain. Quinn was out of the way, and although Brittany was an awesome dancer, she didn't have the ruthlessness that Coach wanted, and that Santana, of course had. "And modeling my fierceness after my numero uno Latina, Paula Abdul." She says with the best innocent smile she could muster up, tilting her head to the side.

"Paula Abdule is an Arab." Jacob responds to her, making the smile fade away from her face.

_What_?

She was about to interrupt his question about Quinn, and ask about Paula, but she sees Brittany out of the corner of her eye, and all of her concerns disappear. She turns towards the girl, brushing Jewfro off, and smiles widely, "Hey." She greets as the blonde smiles back just as widely.

"Hi." She says, her cheerfulness back in tack.

Santana pushes her elbow out and Brittany loops her arm through the brunette's as they walk off, completely forgetting about Jacob. "Brittany, what are your plans for the future?" He asks, sticking his microphone in between the two of them.

Santana had all plans of ignoring him, and continuing to walk, but she feels Brittany stop, which makes her stop also, "Wait." The blonde says, her brows furrowing in confusion, "Are you working on a time machine too?" she whispers, looking at Jacob with wide eyes.

The boy gives her a confused look, and Santana smirks, pulling on Brittany's arm. "Come on Britt." She prompts the blonde who was still staring unbelievingly at Jacob.

Jacob walks away from the girls after Santana gives him a death glare and then the two of them make their way over to their table with the Gleeks. It of course wasn't Santana's choice to sit with them, but Brittany wanted to, and what Brittany wants she gets.

_God _she's so damn whipped.

They sit down and ever since they walked away from Jacob, Santana seems to be in her own little world, not even acknowledging the other members. Her brows are furrowed and she has her bottom lip sucked into her mouth, which tells Brittany she is thinking hard about something.

"What is it San?" Brittany finally asks looking over at her best friend with a small tilt of her head.

Santana shakes her head, pulling herself from her deep thoughts, and looks over at Brittany, who is looking at her with concerned eyes. "Is Paula Abdul seriously an Arab?" She asks confused.

Brittany stares at her blankly, blinking her eyes a couple of times. She wasn't sure what Santana was talking about, or who she was talking about, and she definitely didn't know why Santana seemed so upset by it.

Santana sighs, and sits up a little straighter, "Never mind." She says quickly, brushing it off. She knew she was confusing Brittany, and really it wasn't _that_ important...

"Where is Quinn?" Brittany asks, turning her attention away from Santana, and back to the rest of the Glee kids. "I haven't seen her all day." The blonde adds.

The rest of the group simply shrug their shoulders; nobody seeing her today. "She's probably ditching school to be with her mac daddy." Santana says with a smirk. A couple of the other kids like Mercedes and Artie let out small chuckles, but a few others give her glares, like she was out of line or something. _Whatever_, she was used to those looks. Beside it was probably the truth.

Rachel grimaces and shutters slightly, before shaking her head, erasing the images of Quinn and her older boyfriend out of her head. "They broke up, and anyways, can we please not talk about Quinn having relations with her much older boyfriend, while we're eating." She asks giving them all firm looks.

The others quickly agree, and the table disperses into separate conversations. Kurt and Rachel were talking about New York, Artie, Puck and Finn talking about video games, and Mike and Tina talking about, probably something Asian.

Santana looks up when she sees someone standing behind Mercedes, who was across from her and sees her monster of a boyfriend. "Hey baby." He says in his deep voice, making the girl turn around and smile widely at him.

"Hey you." She greets back, standing up to give him a hug. "I'll see you guys later." She says, before grabbing her tray and following him away from their table.

Santana watches in disgust, before turning back to the rest of the table, "What happened to her and Trouty Mouth?" She asks, confused. Last she had heard they were gettin' it on, which honestly she was happy about, not that she'd ever admit it. She felt bad for the way she treated Sam, because honestly he's a good guy, and she shouldn't have used him, and as much as she hated to admit it, she liked Mercedes, and she thinks she deserves a dodo guy like Sam.

"His family moved out of state, and they broke up." Tina informs the brunette who nods her head slowly. "I'm not sure how the two of them met, but Mercedes seems to be pretty into him." She adds, her head motioning towards the couple that were sitting at a table by themselves, feeding each other lunch.

Santana's face scrunches up and she resists the urge to gag, and quickly looks away from the two of them. Her eyes land on Brittany, which of course calms her down, and a small smile plays on her lips instead.

"What about Karofsky? I thought you guys were "soulmates"?" Finn asks, using a mocking tone when he said 'soulmates' as well as air quotes.

Santana sees Brittany visibly tense at the mention of the boy's name, and she moves her eyes over to Finn, "He transferred schools, and anyway, I got bored with him." She replies in an airy voice. Her hand finds Brittany's knee under the table, and squeezes it gently, making Brittany look over at her, but Santana kept her eyes on Finn, not wanting to give anything away.

The others look at her unimpressed and simply not surprised. They hadn't believed for a second Santana was in love with Dave. For one, everyone knew she was head over heels in love with Brittany although she still wouldn't admit it and two, that was just gross.

"Besides he was terrible in bed." Santana adds, with a shrug. She lets go of Brittany's leg and takes another bite of her salad, missing the heartbreaking look Brittany was giving her.

**o0o0o**

Santana and Brittany walk into the choir room later that day with a few of the other members, and see Mr. Shue placing all of their trophies in the middle of the room. Brittany stands next to Tina and looks at their Nationals trophy with a frown, "I was sure our Nationals trophy would grow over the summer." She says, glancing down at the small gold plastic.

Santana smiles and shakes her head before taking her seat at the back of the choir room. She turns to look at Brittany who was still staring at the plastic with a frown, and she can't help but chuckle to herself. She turns to Mr. Shue and tries her best to listen to what Mr. Shue was now rambling on about.

Finally it was as if Santana's leering had some control on Brittany, and the blonde finally makes her way up to the back row sitting down next to the brunette. Santana smiles widely at her, but her smile quickly fades when she hears Mr. Shue say something about pushing them harder than they've ever been pushed. She gives him her best WTF face as he continues. This wasn't Cheerio's; she didn't actually want to put in effort.

She can't help but roll her eyes as the group starts talking about Rachel and Finn's kiss. She still was pissed about it, and had to close her eyes and take in a deep breath to keep from lashing out at them once again. She feels Brittany's hand on her leg, and she opens her eyes, looking over at the blonde who was smiling and giving her a pointed look, telling her not to do anything.

She sighs, and folds her arms across her chest. She of course wasn't going to do something Brittany was telling her not to do. _Damn_, being whipped sucks.

They finally move onto the next subject; the fact that they don't have enough members, and Santana let's out another huff, "Yeah, only because Puckerman couldn't convince Zizes to stay." She says, glaring at the back of Pucks head.

He mumbles something about her being the one that got away, and Santana grimaces. Okay, so she didn't want him, _obviously_, but Lauren? That was just gross. The mere thought of the two of them hooking up, made her want to puke everywhere.

The conversation then switches over to Quinn who had also dropped out of Glee club this year. Santana rolls her eyes, because really Quinn was just being a drama queen, and blowing everything way out of proportion. She glances over at Brittany who had her bottom lip poked out, nudges her to make the blonde look up at her.

Santana tilts her head to the side and offers Brittany a sweet smile, trying to get Brittany to do the same. She could tell the blonde was fighting it hard, but only a couple of seconds later a grin breaks out on her face and Santana smiles in victory.

She pulls her attention away from the blonde and notices some purple piano's in the middle of the room, which confused her. When did those get here? She shakes her head, clearing her thoughts, and tries to focus on what Mr. Shue was saying, and not the blonde beauty next to her.

She feels movement next to her and looks over to see Brittany stand up. The blonde tugs on her hand, but Santana shakes her head and stays seated, which makes the blonde shrug and walk down the rows, pulling Tina up with her. Santana watches her confused but smiles when she sees Brittany start playing random notes on one of them.

**o0o0o**

In the Cheerio's locker room later that day, Santana pulls Brittany's arm when the blonde starts to walk out onto the field with the rest of the Cheerio's, making Brittany turn to look at her confused.

The brunette simply smirks, and watches as the last of the girls exit the dressing room. Once the door shut behind the last girl, she pulls Brittany to her, and kisses her deeply, wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck.

Brittany lets out a pleasurable sigh and winds her arms around Santana's waist, pulling her even closer into her. The blonde pulls back after a few minutes, but Santana simply presses her lips back to Brittany's making her giggle, "We're going to be late to practice." Brittany mumbles against the Latina's lips.

Santana places a couple of quick pecks to the blonde's lips, before pulling back, smiling brightly, "I've been wanting to do that all day." She whispers, resting her head against the blonde's forehead.

Brittany leans forward and places another kiss to the brunette's lips, before pulling back after a couple of seconds. They smile at one another and link their pinkies together before walking out onto the field with the other girls.

They walk onto the field where they see the other Cheerio's stretching, and notice that Coach had yet to make it onto the field. Santana grabs the clipboard off of the bleachers and looks over the day's practice schedule. She leans up against the fence as she reads over the routines they were to practice today as Brittany stands closely by her.

She glances up from the board and sees Quinn walk by, making her stand up off the fence, "Quinn." She says, walking closer to the other fence that was separating her from the used to be blonde. Brittany comes over to the two of them as Santana continues talking to Quinn, "Look, this is our senior year, and frankly being on the Cheerio's isn't the same with you." The brunette says with a shrug. Brittany could tell Santana was trying to look as if she really didn't care what Quinn did, but Brittany knew better than that.

"You guys are such suckers for going back to Coach Sylvester." The girl fires back with a smug smile, shaking their head at them.

Santana rolls her eyes, "Come on, screw her. This is for us." She explains, "We could win two National Championships this year." She says, trying to prompt Quinn into coming back. She knew this act Quinn was putting up wasn't the real her, no matter how much she tried to say it was. She was angry, yeah, Santana got that, but what she was doing was just stupid, and not to mention disgusting, "We joined Cheerio's together, we joined Glee club together. We all slept with Puckerman the same year." Santana lists off as Brittany lets out a humming noise in agreement, "We're like besties for life." She finishes with a shrug.

"Yeah, come on Quinn." Brittany says in a sad voice, making both girls turn their attention over to her. "You know we used to be like the Three Musketeers, and now me and Santana are like Almond Joy, and you're like a Jolly Rancher that fell into the ash tray." She explains, and Santana has to try her best to hold back a snicker.

"You guys never understand the pressure I was under. It sucked." Quinn replies simply, "I'm not interested in the boys or the makeup, or the polyester outfits." She explains to them and Santana fights off the urge to reach out and slam Quinn's head into the fence to knock some sense into her.

"Look, I've got a bar of soap and a bottle of peroxide with your name on it in my locker." Santana informs her, making the former Cheerio chuckle. She brings her hand up to her hair, messing with the back of it with that stupid smug grin, Santana wanted to slap off of her face. "Come on Quinn, you can't break up the Unholy Trinity."

"People grow apart." Quinn says, nodding her head with each word to emphasize her point. "Deal with it." She says, and even though Quinn was wearing sunglasses, Santana could still make out the glare she was being given. "I've got new friends now, and they accept me for who I am." She says, before turning and walking away from them, before they could say another word.

Santana frowns and watches Quinn walk away from them. If that fence wasn't in her way, she would have reached out, and kicked her ass all over the place, hoping it would knock some kind of sense into Quinn, and she would wake up and realize she was being stupid.

She glances over at Brittany who was looking down at the ground with a pout on her face and sighs, "It's okay Britt Britt." the brunette says, placing a hand on Brittany's shoulder. The blonde looks up and Santana gives her a weak smile, trying to convince her it was alright.

"I don't like Quinn's new friends." Brittany says, her pout still firmly placed on her face, "They scare me." She adds, folding her arms over her chest.

Santana licks her lips, and nods her head. They weren't scary, they were the opposite of that; they were pathetic burn outs who thought they were tough. "Let's go practice." She tells Brittany, placing a hand on the blonde's back, guiding her back onto the field.

**o0o0o**

After practice Sue had called for Santana to meet her in her office in five. The brunette quickly nods her head, and walks over to Brittany and their bags. She grabs hers and throws it over her shoulder, before looking up at her best friend. "You think she's going to tell you that you made Captain?" Brittany asks with a proud smile.

Santana shrugs her shoulders, but can't help but smile, "It has to be." She confirms, making the blonde's smile grow even wider. Santana feels Brittany's arms around her as the blonde bounces in her spot, making Santana giggle. "Okay, I'll see you after? It shouldn't take too long." She tells Brittany who nods her head, the smile never leaving her face.

Santana walks into Sue's office and sees Becky already in the room, sitting in one of the chairs across from Sue's desk. She sits down next to the blonde and looks over at Coach with her fake HBIC smile. "You wanted to see me?" She asks, raising an eyebrow at the woman.

Sue simply nods her head before propping one of her forearms up on her desk. She gives them both intense looks, and Santana waits patiently for her to announce the news. "Ladies…" The woman starts, and Santana sits up a little straighter in her seat, "I've put plastic on both of your chairs in anticipation of this announcement. So feel free to wet yourselves with excitement." She informs them, which makes the brunette give her an odd look, before brushing it off, and plastering a smile back on her face, "You are my Cheerio Co-Captains." The woman says, making both Santana and Becky's eyes widen.

The smile quickly fades from Santana's face, and she hears Becky scream out in protest, "Wait, Co-Captains?" She asks, jerking her entire body forward, not quite sure she'd heard the woman right. "With-No! No way! Uh uh!" Santana says, waving her hand out in front of her face. She had nothing against Becky, but like hell she was sharing this with anyone. She deserved to be Captain. She had to be. There was no way she could come out of the closet unless she was the only Captain of the squad. "No, no, no." Santana says interrupting Becky's rant, "Now let me tell you how this gonna be." She says in her best Lima Heights voice, "If I may." She quickly adds, placing a hand up so that Sue didn't bite her head off. "When I look at a person, I don't see someone who looks a certain way, or has this or that amount of chromosomes. I just see someone that I may or may not have to destroy." She informs the older woman, before turning to Becky, "So if you ever tell me what to do. I will endz you." She says, leaning over to get right in Becky's face.

Becky screams back at Santana, telling her to bring it, and just when the brunette _was_ about to bring it, Sue interrupts them. She stands up from her seat and completely ignores the two of them fighting, and starts talking about a pressing matter; the pianos.

Santana lets out a huff as she continues listening to the woman. Her eyes widen slightly, and she swallows hard when Sue tells them to destroy the pianos. She of course didn't want to destroy them because even though she won't say aloud she likes this week's lesson, she actually does. And she also didn't want to destroy the Glee club, she thought Sue was done with that.

"Santana," Sue says, as she sits on the edge of her desk right in front of the Latina, "You like playing both sides. Isn't that right?" She asks, gazing down at the girl intensely. Santana simply stares back at her, and she can hear Becky smirk next to her, "What team you playing for this year?" Sue asks, giving her a challenging look.

Santana's eyes were set down on Sue's desk a deep frown on her face. She didn't want to do anything to hurt the Glee club, because frankly, they're the only people who had been there for her, except Brittany of course. But if she was ever going to come out, and be happy with Brittany she had to be on top, and that meant, doing whatever Sue wanted her to do.

She swallows hard and looks up at Sue nodding her head, "Team Sue." She says, raising one of her perfectly manicured brows. She gives the woman a smile, and Sue nods back and stands up from the desk, opening the door for the two of them.

Santana walks out of the office and spots Brittany leaning up against the row of lockers across the hall. She lets Becky pass her before making her way over to her best friend. "So…." Brittany asks trying to contain her smile as she bounced from one foot to another, "Are you Captain?" She asks excitedly.

The brunette inhales deeply, her shoulders rising and falling back down, "Co-Captain." She answers back, making Brittany's brows furrow. "She made both me and Becky Captains." She explains, her eyes traveling down the hall where she sees Becky's retreating form, making her grit her teeth together.

"Hey that's still great." Brittany says, nudging Santana's shoulder against her own. "You aren't happy." Brittany states, rather than questions, her brows furrowing. Sure Santana had to share it with Becky, but she was still a Captain, and that's what she wanted; besides Becky was nice.

"No, I'm pissed." Santana says lowly, her eyes still glaring down the hallway at Becky who was at her locker.

Brittany frowns and follows her gaze down the hallway to the short blonde, "San, be nice." She says with a pout. "Becky is really sweet." She informs her best friend who pulls her eyes away from Becky to look over at her.

"She is so _not_ sweet." Santana retorts, placing her hands on her hips. "She tried getting all up in my grill in there, and if Coach wasn't there, I would have kicked her ass." Santana says, still seething with rage. What the hell was Sue thinking?

Brittany tilts her head to the side and gives Santana a soft smile, "That's because you're mean to her." she points out matter of fact. "Come on, is it really that bad?" Brittany asks, reaching for one of Santana's hands. She grabs the Latina's hand with both of hers and clasps it tightly, caressing the back of it with her thumbs.

Santana inhales deeply, calming herself down. She turns to Brittany and gives her a smile, before glancing back down at Becky who was closing her locker door. "Yes it is." Santana finally says, making the blonde frown. "And I'll be full Captain one way or another." She says, pulling her hand away from Brittany to fold her arms back over her chest, giving her best bitch smirk. She watches Becky turn the corner before turning to Brittany who was watching her with a blank face. Santana shakes her head and breathes in, "Are you coming to my house?" She asks with a smile, changing the subject.

Brittany looks at Santana sternly, but the Latina flashes her sweet smile, and the blonde gives in, a smile forming on her face making Santana giggle. "Of course." She says, rolling her eyes playfully at her best friend.

**o0o0o**

The girls go to Santana's house, and somewhere between eating a snack, and watching a movie, Santana ended up on top of Brittany while the girls were wrapped up in a heated make out session. Brittany's legs are wrapped around Santana's waist, their hips grinding into each other as their tongues battle for dominance. Santana's hands slide down the blonde's body, and come to rest on Brittany's chest, squeezing and caressing the dancer's breasts through the fabric of her Cheerio uniform.

The blonde moans into Santana's mouth, and eventually pulls away, needing more oxygen than she was receiving. She feels the Latina's lips move down to her neck, and she tilts her head back, giving Santana better access.

"Santana?" The blonde pants out, her hands tugging slightly at the girl's dark locks. Santana lets out a humming noise in response, but her tongue and mouth continue their assault on her neck as well as her hands on her breasts. "San." She tries once again at getting the girl's attention.

With a huff Santana pulls back, leaning on her forearms to look down at the blonde, "What?" She asks breathlessly. Her lips were red and puffy from all the kissing and her eyes were dark with arousal. It made Brittany forget briefly what she wanted to talk about.

Brittany hesitates, her blue eyes moving from Santana's brown orbs, down to her bedspread beside her, "I…" She starts only to pause. This wasn't something that they were supposed to talk about, but Brittany really wanted to have this conversation, "I was just wondering…." She adds, glancing briefly back at Santana who was looking at her with a curious gaze, "Are we like, just having sex, or…what?" She asks quietly, her eyes moving back down to the bedspread.

Santana's head drops down onto Brittany's shoulder and she sighs deeply, "Britt…" she says quietly, and feels Brittany's body tense underneath her. Brittany knew where this was going, and Santana knew she did, and she didn't want to disappoint her. "Can we please, not talk about this right now?" She asks, picking her head back up. She sees Brittany frown, and leans in kissing her quickly on the lips, "I need you so bad." She whispers against the blonde's lips, her hands picking up their motions once again.

She pulls back and looks down at Brittany, and could tell the blonde was conflicted. She was extremely turned on, and wanted Santana just as badly, but she also really wanted to talk about their relationship. The brunette leans down and takes Brittany's earlobe in between her teeth and nibbles on it before moving down and sucking on her neck as she grinds her hips down hard.

A moan escapes Brittany's lips, and her hands tangle in Santana's hair, pushing her into her neck more. Santana smiles against the blonde's skin, knowing she won this one.

**o0o0o**

The girls lie in bed, both breathing heavily as they come down from their highs. Santana rolls onto her back letting out a content sigh, and runs her fingers through her dark locks. She breathes deeply, trying her best to calm her erratic heartbeat. "Fuck Britt." Santana pants out with a smile. She rolls her head to the side to look at the blonde beauty who was smiling back at her breathlessly. Santana inhales deeply, before pushing herself up and rolling over onto her stomach, placing her body halfway on top of Brittany, "You have no idea how good you make me feel." She just about moans out, before placing another kiss to Brittany's lips.

Brittany lets out a giggle, and tilts her head to the side as Santana starts attacking her neck with her lips. The blonde sighs contently, one of her hands sliding up to tangle in dark locks and the other, caressing the Latina's bare back.

They lie in a content silence, the only noise being heard are Santana's lips against Brittany's skin, and the soft pleasurable sighs that escape the blonde's lips every now and then.

"Santana?" Brittany says, her hand tugging on dark locks. However Santana didn't stop and Brittany knew she had a feeling what Brittany wanted to talk about which is why she was choosing to ignore her. They had decided over the summer, that they just weren't going to talk about it, and just let things happen, but now she wanted to talk. "Santana, I think you should come out." Brittany finally says, making the brunette's lips pause against her skin.

The brunette is motionless for a good few minutes, before she finally pulls back, and looks down at Brittany, "It's nobody's business who I date." She says with her best bitch face. "Why do gay people have to come out anyway? Straight people don't have to." She asks, pulling herself up into a sitting position.

Brittany frowns and watches as Santana searches around the room for her clothes. "It's not anyone's business." The blonde confirms, propping her head up on her hand, "But I'm not asking you to yell it out in the hallway, but I don't like that you hide it, and you lie about it. You still try and act like you like boys, when I know you don't." Brittany says, a small pout forming on her face as Santana starts getting dressed. The brunette doesn't respond, and another silence falls upon them as Santana continues putting her clothes back on, "Did you really sleep with Dave?" Brittany asks innocently.

"Of course not." Santana answer quickly, her face scrunching up in disgust, at the mere thought of it.

Santana stands up from the bed, and lifts her arms up to put her hair back up in a pony, "Santana, please don't go." Brittany asks softly, sitting up from her bed. "I'm sorry." She adds, her bottom lip poking out.

The brunette sighs, and turns towards Brittany. She takes in the girls features, and feels her heart melt. She didn't want Brittany upset, but this was what she always did when she was scared; she ran. No matter how much she wanted to stay and kiss Brittany's pout away, she couldn't, because the need to run was greater. Her fear was really starting to get the best of her, "I'm not upset." She finally says, sitting back down on the edge of the bed, her head turning towards the blonde. "I just have some homework I need to work on." She lies.

Brittany looks down at her bed, and slowly nods her head. She knew Santana was lying, but she also knew there was no point in calling her out on it, because A, it would upset her even more, and B, she wouldn't end up staying anyway. "Okay." Brittany replies almost so quietly, Santana didn't hear.

Santana leans in and places a soft kiss on Brittany's forehead, trying to reassure her that she wasn't upset with her. She pulls back and stands up from the bed, and grabs her bags before walking out the door without another word.

**o00o0o0o**

The next morning, Santana pulls up to Brittany's house once again, like she did every morning. She hadn't spoken to the blonde since she left her house yesterday afternoon, and she knew things between them were going to be awkward. She didn't like just walking out on Brittany, and she always regretted it when she did it, but it was just a reflex for her. When a topic got brought up that she didn't want to discuss, she just ran.

A couple of minutes later Brittany walks out of her house, and down the driveway to Santana's car, with a little less pep in her step than normal. She opens the door and gets in, closing the door, and putting her seat belt on over her body. She didn't lean in and kiss Santana like she normally did; instead she just glanced over at the brunette and gave her a weak smile, "Morning." She says timidly, before averting her eyes out the windshield.

"Morning." Santana returns, a little more cheerful than she was actually feeling; trying to brighten the mood a little. She clears her throat awkwardly and puts her car into drive, and heads down the road towards the school.

The ride is quiet and extremely awkward for both girls. There was so much tension in the air, you'd need a chainsaw to break through it. "Blaine text me and asked me if the Cheerio's could help him out with something." Brittany says, breaking their silence.

Santana almost jumps at the sound of her voice, not expecting her to say anything, but she quickly composes herself, "Yeah, he text me also." Santana says, nodding her head, "He's transferring and we aren't supposed to tell Kurt or something." the brunette explains with a shrug, and Brittany simply nods her head in response.

"Are we going to help him?" Brittany asks innocently, looking over at her best friend.

"I guess so." Santana answers with a shrug and an eye roll. Once again she was trying to brush her helping someone out off, as if she didn't care. And of course Brittany knew Santana actually did care. She loved Kurt just as much as she loved everyone else in Glee, but wouldn't admit to it, and it kind of made Brittany smile.

The girls fall into yet another uncomfortable silence, and Brittany glances over at the brunette who was tapping her fingers against the steering wheel as they sat at a red light. It was a nervous tick Santana had; she would always have to be doing something with her hands when she was uncomfortable or nervous about something.

"Santana, I think you're upset with me." Brittany says, breaking their silence once again. Santana had said repeatedly that she wasn't, but the blonde felt differently.

The brunette licks her lips, and glances over at Brittany, "I promise…I'm not." She says, moving her eyes back over to the road. She pulls into the parking lot and parks the car, before turning to Brittany who was chewing on her bottom lip, "I just don't understand why you keep pushing me so hard to come out." Santana explains with a sigh.

Brittany's eyes move down to her lap, where she is wringing her hands together in her lap; _same_ nervous tick. "I can tell you're unhappy." she says quietly, keeping her eyes down on her lap, too afraid to look up at Santana.

She hears Santana let out a long sigh, and she takes the chance to briefly look up at the girl, who has her eyes focused out the window, watching all the other students walk into the building, "Britt, coming out will just make everything worse." She answers, looking over at her best friend, catching her gaze. "I don't want to talk about it anymore, okay?" She adds, before Brittany has a chance to respond.

All Brittany can do is nod her head in response to the Latina's request.

**o0o0o0o**

Santana walks into the cafeteria with Brittany, Tina, Mike and Artie. She and Brittany hadn't spoken much during the day. She wasn't angry with the blonde, but she knew Brittany thought she was, which meant the blonde was trying to keep her distance. She knew she should show Brittany that she wasn't angry with her and talk to her, but of course her stubbornness got in the way. She really wasn't angry, because she knew Brittany's heart is in the right place, she just didn't like that Brittany didn't know when to stop. Obviously, Santana didn't want to come out yet, and she didn't feel it was fair for Brittany to continue pushing her so hard.

She sits down at the table and watches Brittany sit across from her. It was the blonde's way of keeping distance, but also staying close, because in all honesty neither could stand being too far away from the other, no matter how angry they were at each other.

She looks up and catches the blonde's eye, and gives her a weak smile, one that Brittany returns, before turning her attention over to Tina who was speaking to her. Santana lets out a sigh and watches the blonde laugh at whatever that damn Asian had whispered in her ear, because that should be Santana doing that.

She gets pulled out of her thoughts when she hears Berry's voice from the other end of the table. She rolls her eyes as the group bickers about not wanting to perform during lunch, because basically that was social suicide, which honestly she agreed with. This year was about her getting back on top, and performing with the Glee club in the middle of the cafeteria wasn't going to get her there.

Everyone was agreed, to just ignore the piano, and go about lunch as normal, until Finn had to open up his trap. She was sick of his pep talks and quite frankly sick of him in general.

She hears the music start up, and rolls her eyes and slowly stands up along with the rest of the group, groaning to herself. She looks down the aisle and sees Brittany dancing with a wide smile, without a care in the world, and suddenly all of her anger starts to dissipate.

She didn't know what it was, but the blonde had to be magical because one look at the girl's smile had her forget about any anger or fear she'd ever had.

With a smile Santana makes her way over to the blonde, clapping her hands, dancing right in front of her. The blonde meets her eyes, and smiles back; a real smile this time and not the weak ones she's been giving her all morning. They continue singing and dancing, and Santana seems to get lost in the music which she does all the time, Brittany has noticed. Santana is Santana when they perform, and it's almost the only time she sees the real Santana; at school anyway.

**o0o0o0o**

The food fight that had erupted after the performance finally gets broken up by Mr. Shue, a couple other teachers and of course Figgins was there. Mr. Shue shouted at all the Glee club members to meet in the choir room and the group did as instructed.

Santana walks down the hallway, Brittany next to her as tears fall down her cheeks. Her hair was completely ruined; she was going to have to shower like 20 times to get the disgusting stench out. "This is so gross." Santana chokes out her hands frantically flinging food off of herself.

Brittany looks over at the brunette and shakes her head, letting a smile grace her lips. Santana could be such a drama queen. "It won't kill you." The blonde informs her, poking at the brunette's side. "You're such a cry baby." She teases, poking her tongue out at her best friend.

The brunette looks up at her with a glare, but decides not to comment. She and Brittany were already fighting today; she didn't need to add anything to that list. "It's disgusting." Santana says with a pout. She watches as Brittany's hand moves to her head and pulls a noodle out of her hair, flicking it onto the ground just before they walk into the choir room.

They take their usual seat in the back of the choir room, and Santana sighs, looking down at her uniform, "Coach is going to kill us." She states, looking over at Brittany who was looking at her with a slight frown, but she didn't seem too affected. "She's probably going to kick us off, because we were the ones who started it." She informs Brittany, before folding her arms over her chest with a huff. "And now Becky is going to be Captain." She says with a sarcastic smile, and her best bitch nod.

"That's not going to happen." Brittany says softly, making Santana look over at her. "You're the best one on the team," She says making the brunette smile lovingly at her, "Especially at bossing people around." Brittany adds as an afterthought, making the Latina smirk proudly.

"True." Santana says, with a smirk, and a shrug. Her face soon turns into a grimace though, because she was starting to feel the food in places food shouldn't be, and it was disgusting. She wriggles around in her seat, and glances over at Brittany who was now looking down her shirt, "I need a shower." Santana states with a dramatic sigh.

The blonde nods her head in agreement, not lifting her eyes up from her chest, "I have pepperoni in my bra." She says, her brows scrunching up as she looks down at the food down her shirt.

Santana glances over at her friend, and briefly considers looking down her shirt, but takes notice of the other members looking back at them, because of Brittany's comment. "Those are your nipples." Santana says matter of fact. The blonde gives her a confused look, before returning to gazing down her shirt. She stuffs her hand inside of her uniform and Santana reaches over, wrapping her fingers around the blonde's wrist, "Babe, stop." The brunette whispers, pulling her hand out of her uniform.

Brittany lets go of her shirt, and places her hands down in her lap with a small sigh. She watches as Santana starts scrubbing at a stain on her uniform to no avail of course. She was about to mention something to Santana about showering together when they get home, but before she could speak someone walks into the choir room; someone she didn't know.

They listen to the new girl apparently named Sugar ramble on about how much better she was than everyone else in the group. Santana of course scoffed, and had to fight the urge to jump down and go all Lima Heights on her, because really who did she think she was?

Brittany leans over to Santana as the girl up front continues ranting, "Her name is awesome." the blonde says with a smile and wide eyes, "Can we name one of our babies that?" She asks, making Santana look over at her with wide eyes.

Santana looked like a fish out of water at the mention of her and Brittany having babies. She opens and closes her mouth a few times, but fortunately for her, Sugar soon starts her song and Santana has an excuse not to answer, and turn her attention away from the blonde.

Although turning her attention onto Sugar wasn't much better than her previous conversation with Brittany. The girl was just _awful_. She glances over at Brittany who had a grin on her face, and was dancing along to the music, like it was one of the best performances she'd ever seen, which actually made Santana crack a smile for a few brief seconds.

Finally after an agonizing minute and a half the girl finishes. Santana was sure her ears were bleeding as she glances around the room taking in the faces of the other members and she knew they were thinking the same thing. All of them except Brittany of course, who could never think badly of anyone, no matter how much they suck.

The girl leaves and Rachel starts rambling to Mr. Shue about not letting the girl join. And although Santana thought the shorter girl was being a bit over dramatic, she couldn't deny that she agreed with Rachel; there was no way she wanted Sugar to join the Glee club. Berry was annoying as hell, but at least her voice was good enough to make up for it. Sugar was an annoying bitch _and_ had no talent.

Mr. Shue lets out a deep sigh, and Santana knows that he doesn't want her to join either, but of course he also hates letting down a student, which _ugh_ who cares. She'll live.

He releases them early, because I mean who really wanted to sit there with food all over them? So she and Brittany make their way to the Cheerio's locker room. Santana was nervous as hell to see Coach, because she just knew the woman would be angry, and of course that rage would be aimed at Santana for being the cause of the disaster in the cafeteria.

Brittany can tell there is something wrong, and she glances over at the brunette wanting to ask, but chickens out every time she opens her mouth. She and Santana were already a little rocky today, and she didn't want to set Santana off once again, by trying to get her to talk about her feelings again, because she knew the Latina hated when she tried to get her to talk about what was bothering her.

They walk into the locker room and see Sue and the other cheerleaders gathered around, sitting on the benches. Coach is handing out freshly cleaned uniforms, and Brittany and Santana take them gratefully. Apparently Sue had extras on hand for emergencies, which actually didn't surprise either one of them. She probably had like at least three more spare sets somewhere.

This calms Santana slightly, because at least they had clean uniforms, and she hadn't completely ruined everyone's permanently. Maybe Sue wouldn't be upset with her, but then again, this was Sue. When was she ever not upset?

"Santana, can I see you in my office?" The older woman asks, turning her attention to the Latina, who was getting ready to change out of her disgusting uniform.

The Latina swallows hard, and quickly nods her head, making the older woman also nod, and walk into her office. Santana turns to Brittany who was staring at Santana as she chewed on her bottom lip.

Brittany sees the fear in Santana's eyes so she gives her a warm smile, trying to reassure her that everything would be fine, even though Brittany had no idea what was going to happen. She just hoped Santana wasn't getting kicked off or demoted from Co-Captain, because then she'd be in an even worse mood. One that would last for days, if not weeks, and Brittany didn't like Santana to be unhappy.

Santana walks into Sue's office, and sits down across from the woman who was behind her desk. The brunette opens her mouth and starts rattling off an apology and an explanation for the incident at lunch, but she is soon cut short when Sue puts her hand up signaling for her to shut up.

"Santana. You said you were team Sue. Is this still true?" She asks, eyeing the girl intensely. Santana simply nods her head rapidly; being too afraid to speak at the moment. "Okay." Sue says with a nod, and Santana watches her, waiting for her to say something else; for her to yell, scream, maybe even throw something. But she did nothing. "I want the pianos taken care of." She says simply, her voice lowering a couple of pitches. "One more slip up and not only will you not be Captain, but you will be off the team." The woman says, leaning forward on her desk as she bites on the ear piece of her glasses.

"Yes ma'am. It won't happen again." Santana assures her.

Sue eyes her for another few moments, before nodding her head. She stands up from her chair and walks around Santana to her door, "Meet me in the gym in five to help with auditions." She tells Santana, opening up the door to her office.

Santana nods her head, then quickly gets out of her seat, and walks out of Sue's office. She walks over to her locker where Brittany has already changed into her clean uniform and is now sitting on the bench across from their lockers, tying her shoes.

"What happened?" Brittany asks in a hushed tone, knowing Santana wouldn't want the rest of the Cheerio's listening to their conversation. "You're still Captain right?" She asks, after getting no response out of the Latina.

Santana sighs, but nods her head, "Yeah I am." She says, vocalizing her answer, making Brittany let out a sigh of relief. "But one more slip up and I'm off completely." She says her voice full of frustration. She watches Brittany's face turn into one of sympathy and she inhales deeply, shaking her head, "It's whatever." She says, brushing the topic off. "I have to go and help her with tryouts, so you may want to find someone to take you home." Santana states as she begins changing into her clean uniform.

"I'll wait for you." Brittany answers immediately as if it weren't even really an option that she'd find another ride home.

The brunette quickly gets her uniform on, knowing if she's late Coach will get even angrier with her. She turns back towards Brittany, closing her locker and sighs, "You don't have to do that Britt. Who knows how long this will take." She says with an eye roll. She really had no patience to sit and watch untalented kids make fools of themselves, but whatever she needed to get on good terms with Coach again.

Brittany simply shrugs and stands up from her spot on the bench, her body only inches away from Santana's. "It's fine." She says in a soft tone. "I have to work with the Cheerio's on the dance we're helping Blaine with anyway." She explains, placing her hands on Santana's hips.

The brunette's eyes dart around the locker room, where she notices a couple of Cheerio's were still lingering. She averts her eyes down to the ground, and takes a step back letting Brittany's hands fall from her hips. Her eyes glance up for a few brief seconds, catching the disappointed look on the blonde's face. It killed her to disappoint Brittany, but she just couldn't let anyone see them doing anything remotely close to something couples would do.

"I'll see you afterwards." Santana says quietly, her eyes glancing up to Brittany's, flashing her a small smile. The blonde gives a smile in return, and Santana can tell it's forced, but she'll accept it. Santana grabs her bag and slings it over her shoulder before walking out of the locker room, headed towards the gym.

**o0o0o0o0o**

Santana walks down the hallway towards the dance room, where she was pretty sure she'd find Brittany. She'd finally finished with the tryouts, and now all she wanted to do was go to her house with Brittany and pop in some Sweet Valley High and get her cuddle on.

She peaks her head into the dance room where she sees Brittany dancing in the room alone. She leans against the door and just watches, becoming mesmerized by the way her best friend's body moved to the beat. It was so natural and sensual. Brittany made it look so easy, but Santana definitely knew it wasn't.

The blonde turns and stops abruptly when she sees Santana watching her in the doorway. A blush creeps onto her cheeks and turns the music off, before walking over to Santana who was making her way inside the room. "You're done early." Brittany states, as she meets Santana in the middle of the room.

"Yeah, Mr. Shue glitter bombed Sue and she called off tryouts." Santana says with a shrug, "Which is a good thing because everyone was awful." Santana adds with an eye roll.

Brittany's face screws up in confusion, and she tilts her head to the side, "What's a glitter bomb?" She asks curiously. "Is Coach okay?" She adds quickly, her eyes widening.

Santana lets out a chuckle, and nods her head, "She's fine Britt." Santana assures her, "It was some stupid thing Mr. Shue made up and he basically just dumped glitter on her." She explains unimpressed. "But whatever, because it got me out of watching losers make fools of themselves." She adds, giving the blonde a smile, "And now I get to go home or to your house and have cuddle time with you." She adds, placing her hands on the blonde's hips.

Brittany lets out a giggle and clasps Santana's hands in her own. She leans in and places a kiss on Santana's nose before pulling back. "Let me get my stuff." She says, walking back over to the mirror where her bag was sitting. She picks it up and slings it over her shoulder, before walking back to Santana, "Ready?" She asks, making Santana nod her head, and turn on her heel to walk out of the dance studio.

They walk side by side out to the parking lot in a comfortable silence. They reach Santana's car, and she presses unlock on her key remote and opens her back driver side door to throw her bag in as Brittany does the same on the opposite side. She gets inside and starts her car up and takes off down the road, towards her house.

"I really like watching you dance." Santana says quietly about five minutes into the car ride. She glances over at Brittany who was smiling widely, and Santana feels her cheeks turn hot as she looks back at the road. She feels the blonde's fingers tangle with her own, lacing them together, and she looks back over at Brittany who was giving her one of those heartwarming smiles that made butterflies swarm around in her stomach.

They arrive at Santana's house, and the brunette puts the car into park, and goes to shut off the ignition but feels the blonde tug on her hand, making her look over at her. Brittany simply smiles and leans in to kiss Santana, but the brunette turns her head making the dancer catch her cheek.

Brittany pulls back confused, but then sees Santana staring behind her. The blonde follows Santana's line of vision and sees the brunette's neighbors out in their yard. She soon understands why Santana had rejected her kiss, and even though she was happy it wasn't because of something she'd done, it still makes her pout slightly.

"Let's go inside." Santana says, averting her eyes away from the people next door, turning her attention to Brittany who nods her head. Santana smiles and turns off her ignition and both girls get out of the car, and make their way in the house.

**o0o0oo0o**

Santana walks out to the football field when she arrives at school the next morning. Brittany was talking to Tina, Artie and Mercedes; she told her she'd be right back that she had to run to her locker to get something. She didn't like lying to the blonde obviously, but she didn't want her to know what she was doing. Brittany would be disappointed in her, and Brittany would try and stop her, but she had to do this.

She walks under the bleachers where she sees Quinn and the skanks smoking and lounging on a couple of couches. _Hmm_ that was new. "Quinn." She says, getting the girl's attention. She has her arms folded over her chest; her best bitch face intact as she watches the blonde turn around to face her as well as the other members of the group.

They all stand up and approach her, Quinn in front. "What do you want Santana?" The former Cheerio asks with an exasperated sigh.

The brunette glances behind Quinn at her so called friends who were eyeing her up as if they were supposed to intimidate her. _Please_. She gives them all a scowl; almost growling at them, and they each take a step back.

_At least they weren't stupid. _

"I need to talk to you. _Alone_." Santana says, emphasizing her words as she gives the rest of the skanks, pointed looks.

Quinn smirks and gives Santana an eye roll. She lets out a huff and tosses her cigarette to the ground, before she looks back over at the brunette, clenching her jaw. Santana raises a brow at her, and the blonde glances back at her friends, before brushing past Santana, giving her a head nod, letting her know to follow her.

Santana follows Quinn out from under the bleachers and they climb on top of them. Santana takes a seat on the front row and Quinn leans against the railing looking out onto the field, "I'm not coming back to Cheerio's _or_ Glee." The girl states not even looking at the Latina.

"I'm not asking you to." Santana says simply, making Quinn turn, giving her a curious gaze. "I need your help." The brunette admits confidently, nodding her head up as she folds her arms over her chest. She wasn't normally one to ask for help, and to be honest it made her uncomfortable, but like hell if she'd let that show. "Sue wants me to destroy the pianos, but I can't make it obvious I did it." Santana explains. "The Cheerio's came up with this stupid idea of lighting it on fire, but how the hell do you make that look like an accident?" Santana asks, rhetorically She wasn't actually wanting the blonde to answer, so she continues, "That's where you come in." She says, nodding her head towards the ex-Cheerio.

Quinn smirks, and crosses her arms over her chest leaning back against the railing, "Why would I want to help you? Or Sue for that matter?" the girl asks, raising brow at the Latina.

Santana sighs, and lets her arms fall down to her sides, gripping at the metal bleacher, "Because," She starts, looking up to meet Quinn's hazel eyes, "As much as we hate to admit it, we were friends at one point." She explains, giving the girl a pointed look. "Until y'know, you got pregnant and I completely fucked you over and went for Captain. But whatever, we were friends." She says with a shrug, making the blonde smirk.

"Why do you want to destroy the Glee club anyway? Don't try and deny that you love it." Quinn says, factually, giving Santana a challengingly look, daring her to try and protest the statement.

"I don't." Santana says simply, not even trying to hide the fact that she does actually like Glee, although she still wasn't going to say it. "But I need to be a Cheerio." She says with determination. She sees Quinn give her a curious look, obviously wanting to know why Santana needed this so desperately, but of course Santana wasn't going to get into all of that with Quinn; not this Quinn anyway. "Which is why I need your help. All you have to do is flick a damn cigarette on the piano after we pour some lighter fluid on it." She explains, shaking her head as she speaks. She knew Quinn was hurting and that the girl was going through some dumb stage, and she probably wouldn't help her, but it wasn't like she was asking for a lot.

Quinn studies Santana for a few brief moments, before inhaling deeply, as she stands up straight. "I'll think about it." She says simply, before walking down the steps, and goes back under the bleachers with her new friends.

Santana sighs, and gets up from her spot. She walks out to the break area where Brittany and everyone were hanging out. It was time to do their performance with Blaine, and she was hoping Quinn would end up showing up. She didn't want to ruin the pianos, but she was skating on extremely thin ice with Sue, and she had to do something, because if she ever wanted to be out with Brittany, and not get tortured, she had to be Captain.

**o0o0o0o0o**

They get through the performance and much to Santana's surprise, Quinn had shown up, and done exactly what she had asked of her. She watches as the piano burns then glances over at Quinn giving her a pleased smirk, before the blonde walks off, not even acknowledging her. Santana simply rolls her eyes, because it was obvious through that action that Quinn did still care about her, no matter how much she tried to act like she didn't.

She moves her gaze over to Brittany who was giving her a look that Santana couldn't quite read. Damn, she hoped Brittany wasn't angry at her for doing it. The blonde knew they were planning on doing it and she was even supposed to be helping out, but she hadn't. What was that about?

They have an emergency meeting in the choir room right after the incident with only a few minutes left before first period starts. Santana follows Brittany down the hallway with her arms folded over her chest. She glances over at Brittany who also had an angry look on her face, which confused her. Why was she angry? Brittany was the one who had chickened out on the plan. "Why didn't you help?" Santana asks, stopping in the middle of the hallway, and turning towards her best friend.

Brittany simply shrugs her shoulders, but doesn't say anything, making Santana scoff, and look away.

"What are _you_ upset about?" Santana asks looking at the blonde unbelievingly. "You knew I had to do this, if I want to be Captain, and you were supposed to help." She points out, giving her friend a hard look. She hated being angry with the blonde, and she didn't want to be, but she didn't understand why Brittany was the one that was upset.

"Why were you flirting with Blaine?" Brittany finally asks in a quiet voice, her eyes moving down to the ground. "I thought you were done with other guys." She points out, a pout forming on her lips. "Do you like him?"

Santana's brows furrow, and she places her hands on her hips, "Brittany, Blaine is gay." She says her voice full of irritation. Was this seriously why she was upset with her? "I wasn't flirting with him anyway, I was just having fun. Making the performance a little more sexy." Santana explains with a shrug.

"Well, it made me sad." The blonde responds her eyes and head still looking down towards the ground, and the pout still gracing her features.

Santana lets out a sigh, and drops her arms to the side, "I'm sorry." She says simply, her voice softening significantly. "I know that you want me to be out of the closet, but Britt, I just can't." She admits, defeated. "But I don't want any of those guys okay? I just want you, and I'm just flirting, to keep people from getting too suspicious." She explains, reaching out to grab the blonde's hand, but stops short when she sees a few other students in the hallway. She lets out a defeated sigh, "Let's get to the choir room." She says, and watches the blonde nod and take off down the hallway, Santana following closely.

They get into the choir room and Santana watches the blonde take a seat in front of Kurt, with no other empty seats around her. A frown forms on the brunette's face, but she quickly brushes it off and takes in a deep breath, recomposing herself before taking a seat on the opposite end of the blonde. She'd talk to her later and get down to the bottom of it. She couldn't start a scene in front of the Glee members.

They start the meeting, and she has a hard time listening to anything anyone was saying, because she was too focused on the blonde at the other end of the room. She couldn't be mad at her for some harmless flirting with Blaine during the performance. Santana should be the one mad at her for not helping her with the piano. She had explained to the blonde how important it was for her to do everything Sue told her to do, no matter how much she didn't want to.

She gets pulled from her thoughts when she hears Finn hating on Blaine, and to be honest she wasn't a fan of him either, but she hated Finn a little bit more, and the fire had nothing to do with Blaine. "Actually, doorknob that was an act of political protest." She interrupts, giving him a smug smile. That was what Sue had told her to say if anyone questioned her motives.

"Which leads me to the next order of business." Mr. Shue announces, walking over towards the brunette, "Santana, you need to leave." He says, motioning towards the door, making her narrow her eyes at him, waiting on him to continue. "It was you and the Cheerio's that set fire to our piano." He explains, "How could you do that?" he asks, his voice a mixture of hurt and confusion.

Santana's brows furrow, and she shakes her head rapidly, "Mr. Shue, Sue made me." She fires back, leaning forward in her seat. She didn't want to be kicked out of the club, and honestly she hadn't seen this coming. Mr. Shue had never been one to be firm.

"Brittany didn't do it." He points out, glancing briefly at the blonde at the other end of the room, before his eyes land back on Santana.

The brunette looks down at Brittany who was looking back at her, "Well, yeah, I was going to help, but I don't know, I'm a water sign so…" She says with a shrug, making everyone's faces scrunch up in confusion much like they always did when Brittany spoke.

Santana sighs; of course her reason would have nothing to do with anything. She turns her attention back to Mr. Shue, "You're ban from glee." He says firmly, making her face fall, "Don't come back until you can be as loyal to this club as the rest of the people in this room." He says, before turning and putting his hand out, showing her the door.

Disappointment flashes on Santana's face for a few brief seconds, before she quickly composes herself. She purses her lips together and nods her head firmly. "You know what? I could use a break." She says smugly, standing up from her chair. She walks out of the room without as much as a glance at anyone else in the room, including Brittany.

Brittany's eyes follow Santana out of the room and her face drops. She was upset with the Latina, but she didn't want her to be kicked out of Glee. Not only because Brittany didn't want to do it without her, but because she knew how much Santana actually loved Glee, and how much it really meant to her. Although she wouldn't admit it, she knew the brunette was devastated right now.

The blonde picks her head up and sees Finn looking at her with concern etched away in his features. Everyone knew the two of them were connected at the hip and were probably wondering what she was going to do now that Santana wasn't in the club, and honestly she didn't' know.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Brittany walks into the Cheerio's locker room and sees Santana sitting on one of the benches by herself. Practice didn't start for another twenty minutes which meant they had at least five minutes until the locker room filled up with Cheerio's, getting ready for practice.

"Are you okay?" Brittany asks, slowly approaching her best friend, who had her arms folded tightly over her chest. Santana doesn't respond, and Brittany sighs, sitting down next to the girl. "I'm sorry, I didn't help. I just couldn't do it. I like being in Glee, and I like the pianos." She says softly. "I'm also sorry for getting upset with you for flirting with Blaine." She adds, glancing over at her friend who was still staring intently at the lockers in front of her.

Santana pulls her bottom lip in to her mouth, sucking on it, before letting out a huff as her hands fall to her sides. "Don't be sorry." She finally says, shaking her head, her eyes still set on the lockers. "I didn't want to do it either." She admits, "I just really have to do what Sue tells me right now." She explains, and Brittany nods, understanding what she meant. "And I'm sorry for flirting with Blaine. I just, I feel like people are starting to think I really am a lesbian, and I just really need to do something." She says desperately.

"And flirting with a gay man will help you?" Brittany says with a hint of a smirk.

The brunette lets out an airy chuckle, and she looks over at Brittany. Her eyes meet the blonde's, and when Brittany smiles at her, she knows she isn't angry anymore. That's what she loved about Brittany and their relationship. They were never mad at one another for long. She scoots closer to the blonde and lays her head on Brittany's shoulder, looping one of her arms around Brittany's.

Brittany smiles and lays her head down on Santana's, "I don't want to be in Glee if you aren't." She says quietly, her other hand, clasping Santana's as her thumb caresses over the back of Santana's hand.

"You'll be fine Britt." Santana assures her. "You have Tina and Mike, and all those other guys." She says matter of fact. "You love it and I won't let you quit because of me." Santana tells her firmly.

The blonde sighs, but nods her head against Santana's. They fall into a silence, until they hear the door open and close, making Santana pull away from the blonde, and slide down the bench, creating a distance between her and Brittany, before the other girls walk in.

**o0o0o0o**

It's been a few days, and Santana was still banned from the club. They thought maybe he was just angry, and would be crawling back, asking her to join in a few days, but he stood his ground. Santana was honestly surprised, because damn she had one of the best voices in the club, and if he was so set on winning Nationals, they'd need her.

_Whatever_.

She doesn't need Glee; all she needs is the Cheerios. Honestly Glee was probably only keeping her from coming out sooner in the first place. Quitting the club definitely got her bonus points on the popularity scale.

"How do I look?" Brittany asks, pulling Santana away from her thoughts. She glances over at Brittany who was spinning in circles in the middle of the empty choir room, showing Santana her purple outfit. The Glee club had been working on a new number and were going to be performing it today. The rest of the group were in auditorium and bathrooms getting ready, but the two of them had escaped into the unused choir room.

She couldn't help but feel left out, but she of course wasn't going to say that aloud. "You look amazing Britt." Santana says with a sincere smile. The blonde simply smiles, as she continues twirling around, making Santana giggle, "Come here." Santana says, motioning for the girl to sit on the floor in front of her. The blonde does so, and Santana scoots closer, and places her legs on either side of Brittany so that the blonde was between her legs. She pulls all of Brittany's hair from in front of her shoulders to where it falls behind her back, and starts braiding it, making a smile form on the blonde's lips.

"I wish you weren't still banned from Glee." Brittany says quietly after a few minutes, "It's not as fun without you." She adds, looking down at her lap.

"Keep your head still." Santana instructs her, pulling gently on the blonde's head to make her look back up once again. She continues braiding the blonde's hair, and bites down on her lip, "It's okay Britt. I don't need Glee club. I just need to get Captain, and I'll be able to come out. Then we can be together." She states, as she ties the end of the girls hair with a hair pony.

Brittany nods her head in agreement, but her face clearly said she disagreed, "You like Glee club though." Brittany points out. "Why do you have to be Captain to come out? At least the Glee club will all be there for you." Brittany adds, turning her body to look at Santana.

"It's just the way it is. I have to do what I have to do, not what I want to do." She explains. "Here, take a look." She tells the blonde, holding out a mirror she'd had in her Cheerios bag, before Brittany could respond to her statement. She didn't want to talk about being kicked out of Glee anymore, _or_ coming out of the closet.

A bright grin appears on the blonde's face as she looks at her hair in the mirror, "Thanks San." She says, turning back towards her best friend. She leans in and pecks her quickly on the lips, before pulling back, not sure how Santana would react, seeing as in they were still at school. But Santana simply smiles back at Brittany, watching her adoringly.

The brunette glances over at the clock on the other side of the room, and looks back at the blonde, "Okay you better get going." She says, standing up from her spot on the floor. She extends her hand out, and helps Brittany stand also, not letting go of her hand, even when she was up.

Santana pulls Brittany into her and places a soft kiss on her lips, before pulling back, where their noses were barely brushing against one another. "Are you going to come and watch San?" Brittany asks curiously. She wasn't sure if being banned meant she wasn't allowed to watch or if Santana would even want to watch.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Santana whispers, before closing the small gap, between them, and pressing their lips together once again. She pulls back after a minute, and smiles softly, "Go ahead. I'll sneak in shortly." The brunette says, giving Brittany's hands a gentle squeeze, before letting go. Brittany nods her head and bounces out of the room with one last smile at her best friend.

Santana lets out a chuckle watching her best friend until she was out of sight. The brunette glances around the choir room briefly, and lets out a sigh, before walking out also. She heads for the auditorium, and sneaks in the back entrance when the group had started the number. She takes a seat in the back without being seen and watches the club, and mainly Brittany dance around the stage.

She was disappointed she wasn't on the stage with her best friend, but she couldn't help but smile proudly as she watched her dance around like she owned the place.

**Okay so New little story thing I got going on here. I'm probably not the only one who isn't exactly happy with this season of Glee as far as Brittana is concerned, so I decided to sort of rewrite it. Not even really rewrite, just add in some deleted scenes. **

**Let me know if you'd like me to continue doing this with the rest of the episodes! :)**


End file.
